conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiation grenade
The Radiation Grenade is a type of grenade in The Conduit. It is also sometimes known as the Rad Grenade. It is of Drudge origin, as these species are the only ones who use it in the campaign mode. When it activates, it emits red pulses of radiation for a few moments until the mixture burns out, dealing damage over time to those nearby. This grenade can also be used as a sticky grenade that will attach itself to a player if they are hit directly with it when thrown, if stuck, the grenade does far more damage to the player than if they had simply been near the grenade when it was detonated. This may sound similar to the Plasma Grenades of the Halo series, but they still operate as grenades while radiation grenades drain the player of energy over time by continuously emitting radiation. The radiation grenade is generally the best way to damage an Invader, as it only takes 4 or 5 well placed throws to take one down. They are strongly advised for these boss battles, since the radiation pulses from a single, well-placed grenade can kill paramites as the Invader creates them and make it easier to land hits on the Invader with other weapons. An interesting note is that, even if a player is hit with a Radiation Grenade at full health, then gets a first-aid kit right before they die, their health will replenish entirely, but the grenade will still be stuck on the player, and their health bar will deplete a second time, and will still kill the player. A funny fact, is that sometimes Drones can miss and hit another Drone with a Radiation grenade, killing the drone that is hit. They return in Conduit 2 with a new darker look. In the campaign enemy units will make a suicide rush towards the player if they are stuck with one. With the addition of the multiplayer only Suit Upgrade "Reverse Damage", players can heal teammates (or themselves) by throwing these grenades at them. Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 5,000 Credits This Drudge weapon sticks to surfaces and targets on impact releasing unstable bio-mass. This releases a sizzling radius of intense heat that does significant damage over time. The mass stabilizes in a few seconds becoming inert. Category: Energy Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "This alien grenade sticks to whatever, or whomever, it first comes in contact with. It deals continuous damage over time that will take down just about any target on a direct hit." *Damage - 20 x9 (Time release, approximately once per second second) *Splash Radius - Max range ~4.25m *Headshot Multiplier - none Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Energy Focus (Primary) *Reverse Damage (Primary) *Improved Energy Damage (Secondary C) Trivia *The Radiation grenade can be compared to a "bio warfare bomb" in real life, where the bomb has radiation in it or a virus/sickness that is released when the bomb explodes. *The grenade can also be compared to a Semtex grenade in reality, as it can stick to any surface, the only difference being what is contained in the grenade. * The suit upgrade Reverse Damage not only reverses the damage a Radiation Grenade deals into positive health (for yourself and teammates), it also adds a second Radiation Grenade to your Loadout. If combined with Bomb Bag a player can have up to 3 Radiation Grenades in the same Loadout. * Once attached to an object, a Radiation Grenade normally cannot be moved. However, there is a bug with the Darkstar where the charges will actually pull a Radiation Grenade along with it. Strangely, this bug cannot be used to remove a Radiation Grenade that is attached to a player, TPC mine, Widowmaker Turret, Control Point or Power Surge Generator. Category:Grenades Category:Drudge Weapons Category:The Conduit weapons